The present disclosure relates generally to foot repositioning systems for gliding boards, as well as related gliding board assemblies and methods of use. In particular, foot repositioning systems with dynamic mobility features that allow a rider to move his feet freely along a gliding board while maintaining control over the gliding board are described.
Known foot attachments and repositioning systems are not entirely satisfactory for the range of applications in which they are employed. For example, existing foot attachment systems, such as used on sail boards for windsurfers, typically include foot straps that the feet are placed into during planing of the board. The foot straps allow secure attachment of the rider's feet to the board. Conventional foot straps are generally fixed to the board and are typically non-adjustable during use. There are some foot attachment systems that include a mechanism allowing tensioning of the strap while the user is on the board. Other known assemblies may have a rotatable foot strap plate which allow the user to pivot a foot strap at a particular location during use.
For the rider to change direction while the board is planing, a complex maneuver must be accomplished. For example, to reorient the sail, or kite board, to the other side relative to the wind the rider must remove the feet from both foot straps on one side of the board and reinsert them into foot straps on the other side. This maneuver is known as jibing and involves numerous actions of different parts of the body and equipment and typically takes years to learn. In some instances, performing a successful jibe can be achieved by reducing speed or by the board coming off a plane. However, these techniques are less fun for the rider and may prevent the sailor from achieving other goals such as catching or riding a wave or swell, keeping up with or passing other sailors, staying with an increased area of wind, etc. When a sailor fails to execute a jibe, the sailor may fall in the water, which is frustrating, tiring, and poses risk of injury or damage to equipment.
Thus, there exists a need for foot repositioning systems, gliding board assemblies, and foot repositioning methods that improve upon and advance the design of known techniques. Examples of new and useful systems, assemblies, and methods relevant to the needs existing in the field are discussed below.
Disclosure addressing one or more of the identified existing needs is provided in the detailed description below. Examples of references relevant to foot attachment systems include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,893,785, 5,045,006, and 7,901,261 and U.S. Patent Application Publications 2012/0227651 and 2005/0087115. The complete disclosures of the above patents and patent applications are herein incorporated by reference for all purposes.